


Something to tell you

by orphan_account



Series: Married Life [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie and Richie have twins a boy and girl, M/M, Multi, Reddie, Stenbrough, part one, part two will be stenbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reddie and Stenbrough kids come out to them





	Something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> This will be a 3 part series  
> Pt. 1~ Richie and Eddies daughter coming out  
> Pt. 2~ Stan and Bills daughter coming out  
> Pt. 3~ Both daughters reflect on what happened

Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier. Everyone knew them as a power couple. Same thing with Bill and Stan and Bev and Ben. So when they all began to have children and get married, no one was surprised.  
Eddie and Richie have twins named Alyssa and Alex, a girl and a boy, Bill and Stan also have twins names Kristy and Katie, both girls and Ben and Bev have two girls named Lauren and Evanna, who were a year apart.  
Alex, Alyssa, Kristy, Katie, and Evanna were all 15, and Lauren was 14.  
All of them loved their kids unconditionally, so when they think something is wrong, they usually go into overdrive protective parents mode.  
This all started with Alyssa telling Richie she had something to tell him and Eddie when he got home from work. Richies kind began swirling with what she needed to say. Even though Richie is no doubt, the more laid back parent, he still gets anxious at times, especially now that his kids were teenagers, who knows what happened.  
When Eddie got home, I told him that Alyssa wanted to talk to us and I could tell he was also slightly panicked. She sat us both on the couch and she sat in front of us.  
“Before you say anything, just tell us that you’re not pregnant” Eddie said  
“What no” Alyssa said “It’s something else  
“Ok” Richie said  
“Well, I know that you will not judge me, but this is still nerve wracking to say” she said  
Eddie took a deep breath “What is it?”  
“I’m a lesbian” she said  
Richies eyes widened “Really?”  
Alyssa nodded  
“Oh, sweetie thank you for telling us” Eddie said  
Alyssa took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. “It feels so good that you guys know now”  
“You didn’t need to be scared, you have two dads” Richie said  
“I know, it’s still scary” she replied  
Eddie held his arms out and Alyssa stood up and walked over and sat next to him as he pulled her into his arms.  
“I know it is and I’m so proud of you” he said  
“Thanks papa” she said “And there’s one more thing I need to tell you”  
“What is it?” Richie asked  
“I’ve been dating Kristy for 3 years”  
“Oh honey, we been knew” Eddie said  
“What? How we’ve been extra careful” she said  
“We saw you guys when you were making out in the kitchen that one time” Richie said  
Alyssa groaned and hid her face in her hands.  
“It’s ok, you’re in love and it’s beautiful” Eddie said  
“We’re glad that you found someone who makes you happy” Richie said  
“Thanks dad”


End file.
